In rather recent years, the use of glass and plastic bottles for beverages such as soft drinks has increased tremendously. Virtually all such bottles are sealed by means of a relatively small diameter screw-on or twist-on cap customarily made of metal or plastic. Such twist-on caps enable the user to remove some of the beverage from the bottle and then reseal the bottle to preserve the freshness of the beverage. Although such beverage packaging allows the user to reseal the bottle if desired, and is an efficient means of storing the beverage, such caps can be very difficult to remove by people who lack the necessary hand strength needed to remove the cap. Moreover, if the bottle is to be resealed, some may not have the necessary hand strength to replace the cap to prevent loss of carbonation. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,445 there is disclosed a device for removing twist caps on bottles, the device having an enlarged generally dome-shaped housing, with an adjustable clamp secured within the housing for circling various sizes of bottle caps. A remote adjustment handle extends through the housing for adjusting the clamp to fit various cap sizes. Further examples of strap-like wrenches for encircling and removing jar caps are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,084,573; 2,317,037; 2,132,207 and U.S. Pat. No. 268,164. Although the foregoing opening devices are probably all effective in removing caps or lids from jars or bottles, for the most part they are quite complicated in structure and likely to be rather costly to manufacture.